Scared Of Yourself
by RockFaerieX
Summary: Wat doe je als een jongen je leven drastisch verandert? Het overkomt Lily Evers. Hoe moet ze met haar nieuwe gevoelens omgaan? Wanneer ze tot overmaat van ramp hopeloos verliefd blijkt te zijn op zijn beste vriend, ziet ze het helemaal niet meer zitten.
1. Lucky

**Hoofdstuk 1. Als het vaagjes is : mes excuses ! Read and review please.. het duurt maar heel even om te reageren : D**

* * *

**Lily's POV**

'Dit kan u niet menen!' Lily stoof op tegen professor Anderling. Waarschijnlijk was ze de enige van haar jaar – van de hele school – die het recht had dat te doen. 'Je bent haar lievelingetje,' had haar vriendin Maud een keer gezegd. Maar nu –

'Vertel mij dan even waarom niet. Ik ben leerkracht en ik heb het recht bijles te verplichten wanneer ik dat nodig acht.' Anderling keek haar zó eng aan, dat Lily haar blik afwendde en het patroon van het houten bureau bestudeerde.

Ze ging zuchtend terug zitten. Bijles, daar kon ze mee leven, maar waarom bijles van het meest onuitstaanbare mannelijke individu in het universum? Zweinstein bezat meer dan duizend leerlingen… waarom nu die éne ?

'Lily, ik weet dat het moeilijk voor je is, maar juist het feit dat je hem… niet mag, zal maken dat je het zo snel mogelijk onder de knie hebt.'

Lily stond morrend op. Anderling hád gelijk… Niet in staat nog een woord te zeggen, sloeg ze deur van het kantoor dicht en liep naar buiten. Bij het meer liet ze zich in het vochtige gras vallen.

Waarom? Welke idiote hersenloze nul had beslist haar – toch al naar de knoppen – leven nóg erger te maken?

'Zo, Evers, aan het mediteren geslagen?' Zijn stem klonk koel in de avondlucht en ze vroeg zich even af wie het was, maar haar gevoel zei het al.

'Ga weg, Potter,' Waarom kwam hij nu ? Al 5 jaar lang had ze een hekel aan hem. Als ze nu in Frankrijk woonde, zat ze niet bij hem op school… En tegelijk besefte ze wat een absurde gedachte dat was. Waarom zou ze Zweinstein met al haar vriendinnen willen omruilen voor een tot nu toe onbekende school ? Het enige wat ze erbij moest nemen, was James Potter.

'Wat is er?' vroeg hij vriendelijk en ging tot haar ergernis naast haar zitten.

'Mijn hele leven hier op deze rotschool volg je me,' gromde ze, eerder tegen zichzelf, 'mijn eer gaat eraan zodra jij verschijnt, mijn beste vriendin staat openbaar te flirten met mijn vriendje,' dit was een algemeen bekend feit), 'de grootste sukkel van Zweinstein loopt aldoor achter me aan om me uit te vragen en Anderling wil dat ik bijles van je volg!' gilde Lily nu redelijk hysterisch. James keek haar even bedenkelijk aan.

Nooit zou ze het toegeven, maar Lily vond die haast niet bedenkelijke vrede die er nu tussen hen heerste, wel kunnen. Helaas komen aan alle leuke dingen een einde zodra je hen doorhebt…

'En wat dan? Wees blij, zou ik zeggen.' James' stem had een kern van serieusheid en irritatie in zich. 'Weet je, het enige waar jij om geeft is ik-ik-ik. Alleen jíj hebt problemen, he? Je kan alleen maar aan jezelf denken, en als je weer een probleempje hebt dan moet de rest er maar voor boeten!' Lily's mond viel open.

'Hoor eens Evers, ik begrijp dat je jezelf heel wat vindt en je zogenaamde eer hoog wil houden, maar ik snap niet dat je _mij_ egoïstisch noemt. Waarom zit je altijd te vitten op anderen, terwijl je de balk in je eigen oog niet opmerkt?' Hij stond op en liep naar binnen.

Lily bleef achter, versuft door zijn woorden, die ze zelf nooit – maar dan ook nooit van hém verwacht had. Niet van een – een – ja, wat was hij nu eigenlijk ?

**James' POV**

James zat in de beste zetel voor de haard. Zijn gelaarsde voet tikte tegen zijn knie. Hij had Lily Evers even de realiteit onder ogen geschoven, maar waarschijnlijk ging ze gewoon verder met zichzelf belangrijk achten. En ze zou razend kwaad zijn… Het kon hem niets meer schelen. Sinds een tijd interesseerde Lily Evers hem… op een totaal andere manier dan wat je zou verstaan onder die zin. Hij had haar altijd al bekeken als een betweter, een trut die dacht alles te weten en dat iedereen haar dankbaar was als ze hun fouten verbeterde.

Maar nu… was ze nog steeds een betweter en ontzettend eigenwijs – maar op een positievere manier. Lily Evers hechtte dan wel belang aan haar cijfers, ze liet er zeker niet haar leven door beïnvloeden. Hij had haar al vaak in Zweinsveld gezien – met of zonder jongen – en ze was geregeld het onderwerp van gesprekken.

'He, Gaffel! We hebben je overal gezocht!' Sirius kwam de leerlingenkamer binnen, gevolgd door Remus, die over zijn schouder keek en wachtte tot Peter kwam aanpuffen. James' gedachten dwaalden van mysterieuze betweters af naar zwetende Peters.

'Sirius, volgens mij zijn loopwedstrijden door de gang niet zo'n goed idee,' merkte hij op. Peter stond met een groen gezicht naar Remus te kijken en knikte. Zijn ogen werden groot.

'Ik – ik moet…' Hij rende naar de slaapzalen. Sirius stond aan de trap te luisteren. 'Kotsen,' vulde hij aan.

'Sirius, hou op,' zuchtte Remus. James keek hem aan. Hij zag er bleek uit.

'Wanneer?' vroeg hij.

'Overmorgen,' antwoordde Remus. Hij was zestien, maar zag eruit alsof hij achteraan de twintig was. Hoe pijnlijk en vermoeiend was weerwolf zijn?

'Heb je het al gehoord?' Sirius zette zichzelf naast Remus en steunde met zijn ellebogen op zijn knieën. 'Voldemort heeft drie dreuzelgezinnen openbaar vermoord.'

'Openbaar?' Remus keek hem niet begrijpend aan. 'Hoe dan?'

'Wil je dat écht weten?'

'Laat maar…' mompelde Remus. James zei niets.

'James?' Sirius ging gehurkt voor hem zitten. 'Sorry dat ik erover begon. Het is gewoon – die gast denkt dat hij…'

'Het is goed, Sirius,' mompelde James en veegde met zijn hand langs zijn wang. Zijn ouders waren deze zomervakantie omgekomen door een eenvoudige maar overduidelijk geplande brand. Later hoorde hij dat zijn moeder had kunnen wegkomen, maar vermoord was door Voldemort. Vanaf dat moment wist James wat hij ging worden: Schouwer. Hij zou niet rusten voor hij Voldemort het leed had toegebracht dat hem was aangedaan. Hoewel hij bij god niet wist wat Voldemort zou missen.

'Laten we erover zwijgen,' zei Remus vermoeid, 'hij houdt zich koest – buiten die drie gezinnen – laten we blij zijn dat hij niet op dit eigenste moment de school aan het bombarderen is.'

'Je hebt gelijk,' Sirius stond op. 'Komt er iemand mee naar de keukens?' Hij keek rond.

'Sirius, we komen net van de keukens!'

'Ja, dus? Mag een mens daarom niet eten!' Hij keek naar zijn maag en wreef er liefdevol over. 'Ja hoor, je krijgt dadelijk eten.'

Remus stond op. 'Ik niet, ik moet dat opstel voor Carmina nog doen…'

'Zolang je niet doet of je zwanger bent en teder over je vetbuik wrijft, kom ik mee,' antwoordde James droog.

'Vet!' riep Sirius uit. Na een zwaai viel er een dure spiegel naar beneden, waarna hij zijn trui omhoog rolde en zichzelf bekeek. Hij spande zijn buikspieren op, waardoor zijn blokjes nog beter zichtbaar werden. James rolde zijn ogen en wist dat Sirius zich er ter dege bewust van was dat een paar vierdejaars lichtjes zaten te kwijlen.

'Kom, Sirius,' grijnsde hij. 'Dadelijk vat je nog kou.'

* * *


	2. Dumbledore's speech

Sorry dat het zo lang duurde... school etc... let's burn it! -kuch- Anywayz, thank you voor de reviews!

Minon : dankje :D

Sannetjuh: Jaaaaah ik weet dat ik lang wachtte ermee schaam schaam Maar eindelijk is het er dan van gekomen :D

Greet: Ook dankje! Dat van die James' POV was omdat ik zelf nogal wanordelijk ben... anyway, hier is het weggelaten :P

Enjoy en Read and Review!

* * *

'I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret... My dirty little secret...' Bree stond op het bed van Machteld rond te springen en waande zich al totale diva inclusief een gillend publiek. 'Danku!' riep ze tegen de lucht voor haar, en boog. 'U was een verschrikkelijk leuk publiek! Ik hou van dit la – _hé_!'

Raven had de haarborstel geïrriteerde uit Brees handen geritst en borstelde haar korte zwarte haar voor de gigantische spiegel. Toen ze haar bus haarlak zocht om haar vriendinnen te vergassen terwijl ze haar haar in vorm bracht, zag Bree haar kans schoon om de borstel terug te pakken. 'ER ZIT EEN HAAR OP!' gilde ze en probeerde Raven te meppen, die verveeld een stapje naar links zette. Bree maakte kennis met de vloer van de meidenslaapzaal.

'Raven ik ben serieus! Kijk nu!' Bree wapperde hysterisch met de borstel voor Raven's neus.

'Misschien zijn het wel jouw haren?' opperde Raven droog, op een manier waarvan ze wist dat Bree hier mogelijk van doordraaide. 'Je weet wel, misschien heb _ik _nu wel luizen, omdat jij je haren in je borstel laat zitten en – '

'Ze ZIJN van jou!' riep Bree uit. 'Niemand heeft haar van… minder dan twintig centimeter lang!' Ze gooide de meetlat weer in haar hutkoffer. Raven kreunde en ging met haar handen door haar haar, zodat het stylish rechtop stond.

Aan de andere kant van de kamer twijfelde Maud tussen twee truitjes, terwijl Machteld haar aanraadde een ander aan te doen. Niemand merkte op dat Lily stiller was dan normaal. Niemand zag dat ze met een frons op haar voorhoofd naar de spiegel keek. Eleanore kwam binnen en trok gelijk haar Zwerkbalgewaad uit. Ze griste een vers shirtje uit de koffer.

'…Misschien hadden ze honger en aten ze elkaar op!' klonk de stem van Raven door de slaapzaal, gevolgd door Brees weerwoord.

'Vinden jullie mij egoïstisch?' vroeg Lily plots. Bree en Raven keken elkaar even aan, Eleanore wisselde een blik met Maud en alle vier bleken ze zich ontzettend ongemakkelijk te voelen.

'Lil, je bent een ongelofelijk leuke meid, maar soms – '

' – soms bén je egoïstisch,' viel Eleanore met de deur in huis.

'Honey, egoism is the only way to survive…' zei Bree.

'Ja, kijk naar Bree, waarom denk je dat zij er nog steeds is?' zei Raven droog. Bree stoof op om haar meppen te verkopen. Machteld en Maud kibbelden verder over de truitjes en Lily keek – niet erg overtuigd – in de spiegel. _Egoïstisch… ik ben níet alleen met mezelf bezig… _Twijfel kroop haar hoofd binnen. Haar eens zo goede leven lag overhoop. _Oh my god… ik máák het gewoon dramatisch… _Innerlijk een oorlog met zichzelf voerend streek ze een rode lok haar uit haar ogen.

'Lily? Wat is er?' Eleanore was naast haar komen staan, om te kijken hoe erg ze eruit zag. Ze streek een pluk haar weg uit haar gezicht en kruiste Lily's blik in de spiegel. Ze knipperde met haar donkerbruine ogen. Lily keek terug.

'Ik… er is niks…' mompelde ze. Eleanore keek haar zwijgend aan. 'Goed dan, zeg het maar niet,' zei ze, maar het klonk niet geïrriteerd. Ergens had Lily liever gehad dat ze kwaad werd, dan dat ze het accepteerde dat Lily niks wilde zeggen. Nu lag de keuze geheel bij haarzelf… Eleanore liep de badkamer binnen. Lily aarzelde, maar volgde haar en leunde tegen de muur, waar een lange spiegel aanhing.

Eleanore plenste water in haar gezicht en zocht een jeansbroek uit en trok haar gewaad erover aan.

'Het is gewoon…' begon Lily, maar ze kon niet verder. Wie kon ze vertrouwen? Door James' opmerking was ze zo onzeker geworden. Hield er eigenlijk wel echt iemand van haar? _Natuurlijk houden er mensen van je, doe niet zo stom… _dacht ze. Maar toch bleef het knagen. Waarom haalde die opmerking haar nu zo hard naar beneden?

'Ben ik een goede vriendin?' vroeg ze terloops en keek nonchalant naar haar nagels. Iets té nonchalant. Eleanore keek haar niet aan en knoopte haar gewaad dicht.

'Waarom vraag je dat?' zei ze tenslotte en keek strak naar de spiegel. Lily haalde haar schouders op.

'Gewoon…'

'Kijk, ik zal je eens iets vertellen. Ik had vroeger een vriendin die altijd zei dat ze van me hield. Als ik ziek was kreeg ik een kaartje, op mijn verjaardag kreeg ik kaartjes en cadeautjes en praktisch de hele wereld wist van onze vriendschap.' Ze stopte even. Toen ze verderging klonk haar stem rauw en bitter. 'Ooit kregen we ruzie – om een jongen. Ik had niks meer.'

'Wat gebeurde er toen?' vroeg Lily zacht.

'Elias bezweek voor haar, zij nam hem en dumpte mij als vuilnis.'

Lily zweeg. Eleanore vervolgde: 'Dat was de ergste ruzie die we ooit gemaakt hadden. En ik leerde haar ware aard kennen. Vriendinnen zijn nooit zoals ze zich voordoen, Lily, dat heb ik wel geleerd. Goede vriendinnen ken je niet uit hoe lang je elkaar kent of hoeveel ze zegt dat ze van je houdt en dat je een goede vriendin bent. Want uiteindelijk had ik niemand.'

Stilte vulde de ruimte.

'Liliaaaaan!' Brees stem galmde door de ruimte. 'Kom je? O – hoi Elly – _Eleanore_ bedoel ik! Eleanore!' Lily glimlachte. Bree had er een gewoonte van gemaakt mensen altijd anders te noemen dan ze werkelijk heetten. Zo noemde ze Lily voortaan Lilian en kortte ze Eleanores naam af naar Elly – wat haar niet in dank werd afgenomen en meestal met een mep beloond werd. 'Anyway, wij zijn beneden.'

Toen ze weg was stak Eleanore haar spullen weer bijeen in een tas en haakte haar arm door die van Lily. 'Het was niet mijn bedoeling je van streek te maken, ofzo,' zei ze met een glimlach, terwijl ze de trap afliepen. 'Jij _bent _een vriendin. Een goede dat weet ik niet, ik heb nog nooit ruzie met je gemaakt – '

' – jawel, in het tweede jaar,' onderbrak Lily, die terugdacht aan hoe ze een week niet tegen elkaar gesproken hadden vanwege –

' – ja om een _opstel_,' zei Eleanore en rolde dramatisch met haar ogen. 'Om even antwoord te geven op je vraag, ik zou niet weten wat te doen als jij er niet was, Lily.'

De Grote Zaal zat bijna vol en er was maar net plaats voor zes meisjes, ook al zaten ze dan voor vier jongens die ze deze avond absoluut niet wilden zien. Voor avonden als deze, waarbij je je alvast kon voorbereiden op ellenlange uitleg voor te saaie dingen, waren de afdelingstafels weg en stonden er banken in kerkmodel achter elkaar, met een gang in het midden zodat er leerlingen doorkonden.

'Oh man, ik voel me net een non,' kreunde Raven met gesloten ogen. De laatste leerlingen druppelde binnen en de grote deuren gingen dicht.

'Heb ik dan helemaal _geen_ kans meer?' vroeg een stem quasi-beteuterd, achter haar.

Raven kreunde nog harder. '_Oprotten_, Zwarts!' Lily kon een grijns niet verbergen en keek naar de Lerarentafel, waar Perkamentus een stapel papieren op orde legde.

'Hm, zelfs nonnen gaan vreemd,' bedacht Eleanore, die waarschijnlijk al een hele theorie over bedriegende femmes fatales in nonnenoutfit zag verschijnen.

Machteld keek haar sceptisch aan: 'Met wie zijn ze dan getrouwd?' Eleanore rolde haar ogen.

'Met God, _duh_.'

Voor het eerst in haar leven was Raven blij met het feit dat Perkamentus begon aan zijn ellenlange toespraak. Machteld en Eleanore zwegen.

'Beste zesdejaars. Ik weet dat jullie niet staan te trappelen om hier een hele avond te zitten, maar ik vrees dat dit toch een uiterste van jullie inspanningen zal vragen.' Hij grinnikte zachtjes.

'Oh my god, die vent heeft _echt_ geen gevoel voor humor,' mompelde Eleanore. Raven had haar ogen gesloten en liet haar hoofd rusten op Eleanores schouder.

Perkamentus ging verder: 'Zoals jullie hoogstwaarschijnlijk hebben opgevangen van broers, zussen of kennissen, is de standaard uitstap naar Londen twee weken, en het uitwisselingsproject met Bauxbatons eveneens twee weken. Uit gevaar voor Voldemort – ' De zaal huiverde. Lily rolde haar ogen. 'zal er dit jaar geen uitwisselingsproject zijn, en zal de uitstap naar Londen niet een week zijn, maar één weekend.' Verontwaardigd gemompel deinsde door de Zaal.

'Daar staat tegenover dat andere activiteiten over het hele jaar verspreid zijn, met onder andere een theateropdracht,' de hele zaal kreunde. Lily dommelde in. Zelfs zij kon toespraken van Perkamentus niet weerstaan. Perkamentus' stem kwam van ver. 'De regels…' _Regels_… ja, die moest je respecteren. Zelfs tijdens de zesdejaarsuitstappen. Als je je misdroeg gingen er vijftig punten af van je afdeling, een tweede keer misdragen betekende naar huis. Waar ging dit over?

'Lily, het is gedaan?' Bree stootte haar aan en trok haar truitje recht.

'Huh?' Een stroom leerlingen strompelde naar buiten en verschillenden zaten nog steeds op hun stoel te knikkebollen.

-

'James, wakker worden,' Sirius stootte hem slaperig aan. James opende loom zijn ogen. Hij zat gedraaid op zijn stoel en leunde tegen Remus, die opstond. James viel op de nabij staande stoel.

'Auw! Maanling, wil je me dood!'

'Ben je d'r eindelijk achter gekomen?' merkte Remus droog op. James stond recht, streek zijn donkerrode trui recht en keek naar de deur: 'Leuk hoor.'

'Iemand is ook ingedommeld,' fluisterde Sirius grijnzend in James' oor. James' blik dwaalde af naar Lily, die wakker gemaakt werd door Bree. Ze zag er wel schattig uit zo, met dat verwarde hoofd. Dus zelf Lily Evers kon er uitzien alsof ze net uit een wasmachine kwam. Haar groene ogen kruisten die van hem even en hij keek snel naar Elena Varianaska, een Poolse zevendejaars uit Ravenklauw.

'Man, ik heb honger,' klaagde Sirius. 'Kunnen we niet langs de keukens gaan?'

'Sirius! Je bent de voorbije drie uur twee keer geweest!' riep Remus uit.

'Wat! Maar twee keer? Mijn god, rennen!'

'Ik zei het toch,' zei James afwezig, 'Die ís geflipt.'

'Of hij is verliefd,' gniffelde Peter. James en Remus keken hem stom aan.

'Verliefd?' Peter staarde naar de stenen vloer, beschaamd om zoveel aandacht (een troep derdejaars stond inmiddels ook geïnteresseerd te luisteren).

'Je weet wel, dan eet je toch ook de meest ranzige dingen?' Hij schoof verlegen met zijn voeten.

James stootte Peter aan: 'Je weet het zo goed?' grijnsde hij.

'Sirius IS goor, dat heeft niks met verliefd zijn te maken,' zei Remus bedachtzaam. De drie liepen verder naar de leerlingenkamer – James ging Sirius nog wegslepen uit de keukens.

R&R!


End file.
